Bruised Hearts and Empty Voids
by YEMINKI
Summary: Ok, this story actually had no actual plotline. It's just something between Shinn and Luna with a little bit of Meyrin thrown in. I was going to write about Luna and Meyrin after Meyrin 'died' but Shinn got caught up inside and it turned out like this.


Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D.

Ok, thnx to a wonderful reviewer, I realized that, indeed, Luna had forgiven Shinn too fast. So I did some editing and I hope the fic's more realistic now.

* * *

Luna had been questioned almost the whole night. She had only heard bits and pieces of what they were saying but she had heard enough. Her sister, her only family, was a traitor and therefore was killed by her best friend, the boy she was secretly in love with, Shinn. The boy, who, like her, had to grow up beyond his time, had to go through things he shouldn't have. A soldier volunteered to pack Meyrin's things. She snapped.

"No! I'll do it! Don't you _dare_ go near her stuff!" She had said.

After making sure that she was not a traitor like her sister, they let her go. She was supposed to go back to the room she used to share with Meyrin and pack Meyrin's things, but she didn't feel like it. Not yet, anyway.

_Maybe taking a walk will help clear my head_, she thought.

Letting her feet take control, she thought of the times she, Meyrin and Shinn had spent together. Shinn had been like Meyrin's big brother. The three of them used to be so close. He knew how much Meyrin meant to Luna. She shook her head in disgust. He _knew_. All those times they shared, were they worth nothing? If Shinn would turn his back on Meyrin on a mere order, would he do the same had she been the traitor instead of Meyrin?

Looking up from her reverie, she found that her feet had led her straight to Shinn's door. Gritting her teeth to prevent a frustrated scream from escaping, Luna turned, and froze. Shinn was standing there, probably on his way back to his room. She saw the guilt in his eyes, but she chose to ignore it, despite her heart's feeble protests. Shinn had so much grief in his life; did she have to add to it?

She ignored her pounding heart and she slowly made to walk past him, but his arm caught her just as she was reaching him.

"Let go."

"No. Luna, look I'm really sorry."

"You can't apologize now! She's dead! Saying sorry won't bring her back to me! To us!"

The tears that she had been holding back chose that exact moment to make their debut.

She felt a pair of warm arms around her and realized it was Shinn.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He was repeating into Luna's hair.

Struggling, Luna pounded on Shinn's chest.

"I hate you!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew that it was a lie.

Succumbing to the tears, Luna clung onto Shinn, as if afraid that he would disappear from her life, just like Meyrin did.

"Damn it! Why can't I hate you?"

"Luna… I wish that I could take everything back… It hurts so much… to hurt you."

"Liar," she mumbled faintly, "You're a liar, Shinn..."

Luna's words slurred and Shinn heard soft breathing realizing that Luna had fallen asleep on his chest.

_She must be tired from the interrogation,_ Shinn thought.

Picking her up carefully, he took her to his room, ignoring the accusing glances of other soldiers.

"He killed that girl's sister." He heard someone say as he walked past carrying Luna.

Biting his lip, he just focused on getting Luna to her room.

Upon reaching the room, Shinn keyed in the code to unlock the door. The code was burned into his memory from all the times Luna had forgotten it.

Turning on the light switch, he dimmed it so that it would not disturb the sleeping girl. He laid her gently on her bed, removing her coat and shoes before proceeding to tuck her under the covers.

"Shinn…" She murmured in her sleep.

"I love you…"

Shinn's heart skipped a beat, he gathered up courage to do something he had wanted to ever since he met her at the Academy. He bent over her, pressing his lips against hers. Satisfied, he pulled a chair beside Luna's bed and took a seat.

Luna awoke from her nap with a start an hour later, remembering that she still had to pack Meyrin's things and turn the box in to the Captain. She felt something move under the covers. Lifting them up, she spotted Shinn curled up with his face against her chest. She gave him a poke.

"Shinn? Wake up."

The sleeping Shinn groaned.

"Luna… Let me sleep… Cut your boyfriend some slack…"

Luna's eyes widened. She didn't even dare to think about what he was dreaming about. Luna knew from past experiences that Shinn was not one to wake up when asked. Sighing, Luna whispered something into Shinn's ear.

"Shinn, some guy tried to grope my butt."

"Where's that idiot?! He's asking for it!"

Luna laughed, and for a moment, she forgot that Meyrin was gone.

"Relax. I just wanted to wake you up… _boyfriend_…"

Realizing that he had been talking in his sleep again, Shinn blushed.

"Hey! At least I don't go around telling my best friend that I love her in my sleep! Unlike you…"

Luna, also realizing that she had been talking in her sleep, blushed.

Then both Shinn and Luna realized how stupid they were being and laughed.

"Did you mean what you said?" Shinn asked.

"You mean when I said I hated you? Of course I didn't mean it."

"No… I mean when you said you loved me."

"Um… Yeah…"

Shinn smiled.

"Good, because I love you too."

Luna smiled back, but Shinn could still see doubt in her eyes.

"Will you help me pack Meyrin's things?"

"About that… I'm really sorry."

Luna laughed, an empty laugh.

"Don't worry about it! If you hadn't followed orders and left with Athrun and Meyrin, Rey would surely have killed both of you. At least this way I still have you. Besides, you couldn't exactly go against a direct order from the Chairman."

"Thanks Luna. You're the best."

"I know," she said softly, and for a moment Shinn thought he saw tears in her eyes.

Luna forced herself to smile at Shinn.

"Now are you going to help me pack or not?"

"I'm sorry, but this is something you have to do on your own."

"I guess you're right."

Shinn watched as Luna took two empty boxes and started to fill one with Meyrin's clothes, and the other with her belongings. After that, she walked to her own closet and pulled out some of her clothes that were the same as Meyrin's.

"What are you doing?"

Luna smiled sadly at Shinn, no doubt thinking about Meyrin.

"I bought matching clothes with Meyrin so that we could wear them together. If she's not here to wear them, I won't wear them either."

Standing on tip-toes, she pulled two white berets out of the top shelf of her closet. Shinn assumed that one belonged to Meyrin. Luna smiled at the white berets.

"You know, ever since we were young, Meyrin always looked better in hats."

"Luna…"

Luna looked up at Shinn, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"A part of me died when my parents died, but I still had Meyrin. Another part of me died when Meyrin was taken away from me, but I still have you. So, Shinn, will you accept my bruised heart?"

Shinn walked to Luna and held her in his arms for the second time that day.

"I will. Because only your heart can fill up the empty void in my chest."

* * *

Ok, the line 'It hurts so much to hurt you' was taken from Forgive Me by Evanescence so don't sue me, kay?


End file.
